Games
Segments that feature or refer to various games, video games included. Central Theme: *A Pac-Man Encounter - The arcade games Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man. *Adventure - The Atari 2600 game Adventure. *Arcade Pervert - The arcade games Zaxxon and Centipede. *Ballad of Gay Tony - The video game series Grand Theft Auto, as well as references to other series. *Board Game Movies - Board games Hungry Hungry Hippos and Chutes and Ladders, and the toy Slip N' Slide (although not actually a board game) *Bowling Pins - Bowling *Can't Be a Crime to Kick a Dope Rhyme - The video game PaRappa the Rapper. *Chess Morality - Chess *Codename: The Abortionator - Parody of the video game Grand Theft Auto. *Dance Dance Counter-Revolution - Arcade game Dance Dance Revolution. *Dig Dug - The arcade game DigDug. *Dragon's Lair: The Middle Ages - The arcade game Dragon's Lair. *Excitebike - The video game Excitebike. *Final Fantasy Burger Chain - The video game Final Fantasy VII. *Frogger Car Wreck - The arcade game Frogger. *The Game of Life - The board game LIFE. *Grand Theft Mario - Video games Grand Theft Auto and Super Mario Bros. with a taste of Resident Evil. *Halo Kong - The video game series Halo and the arcade game Donkey Kong. *Hamburger Deal - Hamburgers are "dealt" out like a poker hand. *Hangman Serial Killer - Hangman *Humping Robot for Wii Fit! - A fictional game for the Wii. *Hungry Homeless Hippo - The board game Hungry Hungry Hippos. *Hurly Hippos - The board game Hungry Hungry Hippos. *I Hate This Game - Rock, Paper, Scissors *I Keep It Now - The arcade game Donkey Kong. *Joust Ruminations - The video game Joust. *King of the Monsters - Video games King of the Monsters and Battle Soccer. *Mario Meets Parents - The video game series Super Mario *Master Chief - The video game series Halo. *Mortal Kombat - The video game series Mortal Kombat. *Mortal Kombat Physical Therapy - The video game series Mortal Kombat. *Ninten-blow - The Nintendo Entertainment System video game console. *[Kombat] - The video game series Mortal Kombat with a taste of Street Fighter. *Pac Man Sex Ed - The arcade game Pac-Man. *Pac-Matrix - The arcade game Pac-Man. *Paranormal Pactivity - The arcade games Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man. *Parappa & 50 - The video game PaRappa the Rapper. *Pleasure Your Lovers - The video game series God of War. *The Poison Cookie - A makeshift "game" involving cookies. *Poké Ball High Life - The JRPG video game franchise Pokémon. *Rescuing Zelda - The video game series The Legend of Zelda. *RPG Reversal - Role Playing Games *Seth's Revenge - The video game Blaster Master. *Sore Loser - Chess *Space Checkers - Checkers *Space Invaders - The arcade game Space Invaders. *Stopping Sonic - The video game series Sonic the Hedgehog. *Sushi Rolls - The video game series Street Fighter. *The End of Pac-Man - The arcade game Pac-Man. *Trouble in Pac-Man Paradise - The arcade games Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man. *Warrior Need Food - The arcade game Gauntlet. Minor Theme: *3 Fast 3 Furious - Contains characters from the Mario world of games. *A Date With Scarlett - The nerd mentions The Sims, and also makes reference to a Counter-Strike fan movie. *The Arkham Redemption *Eagle Eye Smith - Eagle Eye Smith plays pool. *Enter the Fat One - Joey is "trained" by characters from Mortal Kombat. *The Fantanas *George W. Gremlin - George challenges Froot Loop to a game of Q-Bert. *Iron Cheney - Cheney has an electronic Simon game embedded in his chest. *Phyllis Diller Spray-n-Play *Weasel Stomping Day *Swayze Ghost - Pac-Man makes an appearance. See Also: *Sports Category:Themes